


The Night-Fae

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Branding As Property, Breathplay, Choking/Asphyxiation, Collars, Dreams, Fae & Fairies, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magic, Master/Slave, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-06 19:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: A fairy tale for adults, in which a lonely woodcarver stumbles upon a handsome fairy prince in the forest and becomes his wildly willing slave...





	The Night-Fae

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BiffElderberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/gifts).



> Dear BiffElderberry, I hope you like this story which was inspired by your awesome prompts!
> 
> Many thanks to my anonymous beta.

As the sun started to move westward in the sky and a cooling breeze began to dissipate the unseasonable warmth of the autumn day, Seth sat beneath a tree in the forest some distance from his home and ate his simple meal of bread and cheese, relishing every bite of the rich cheese he had bought that afternoon, which was a rare treat. He took care to leave a few scraps of his bread for the little woodland creatures who were his only friends.

Seth’s heart should have been light, as the day’s journey to the nearest village several miles away had been a successful one, with the townspeople flocking to the marketplace to buy the exquisite wooden animals he had spent his evenings carving, and his pockets had bulged with silver pieces before the day’s end. After exchanging most of the money for a brand new broadcloth coat, tools for tending his little cottage garden, food for his dinner and a long, sharp knife with a polished ebony handle and a tough leather sheath in case any miscreants should be lying in wait to rob him on his way home, Seth had left the village with a spring in his step and the face of a satisfied man, yet deep down he felt a hollowness and a keen sense of being all alone in the world.

Since the deaths of his parents several years before, Seth had indeed been alone, having no brothers or sisters or any other kin that he was aware of. He could have chosen to move to the village after his mother’s funeral, as the parish priest had urged him to do, but he had chosen to remain in the family’s cottage in the woods. Being among the townsfolk always made him feel far lonelier than remaining by himself in the forest with only birds and animals for company. The babble of their voices and the curiosity and pity in their eyes whenever they deigned to look in his direction made Seth shudder inside with a strange revulsion, and he felt an instinct to turn his back upon them before they could shun him in turn.

With dusk nearing, Seth at last stood up and brushed away the leaf-litter clinging to his clothes. He picked up his parcels, making sure that the one little carved figure left unsold was tucked safely among them.

He could have commanded a high price for this most beautiful of his creations, but somehow Seth could not bring himself to offer the carving for sale at all. It was a seated dove with a tranquil expression on its face, and its delicately feathered wings were tucked by its sides. Smooth and round, it fit perfectly into the palm of Seth’s hand, and it seemed more real than anything else Seth had ever created, looking as if at any moment it could stir from its rest and take wing.

Seth took the dove from its hiding-place, running his fingertips slowly over its sleek surface, and he smiled, placing it in his pocket with his silver coins, wrapped carefully in a clean handkerchief, instead of back with the packages. It felt safer to keep this treasure close.

The dove’s calming beauty and the evening songs of living birds from the trees around Seth helped to lessen the melancholy he had felt earlier, and it was with a spring in his step once more that Seth left the grove where he had dined. He turned towards the setting sun to make his way back home. But as he walked along the narrow track worn in the forest floor by passing deer herds, he realised that none of the landmarks he used to navigate through the woods were present, and that instead of emerging from the trees into open country, he was plunging into an even more thickly wooded area than before.

Seth’s heart began to pound with alarm as he looked around him, striving in vain to find his bearings. All around him the trees appeared to be taller and wider than before, with spaces between them fewer, and it was hard to see his way forward as he struggled through dense bushes that seemed to block his path all of a sudden. Unable to stave off a wave of panic, Seth crashed through the low-hanging branches that tore at his clothing and ran, relying on sheer instinct, towards the clearest place he could find in this unfamiliar part of the forest.

At last he found a spot where he could set his burdens down and catch his breath, and leaned against the massive, gnarled trunk of an oak tree as he tried to figure out which way was west. The trees had formed a canopy overhead, however, and all but a few shafts of light were blocked by dense foliage.

Seth cursed his ill luck under his breath, and resigned himself to staying out in the woods that night and attempting to find home again the next morning. His new knife was hanging at the ready from his belt in case he needed to draw it in a hurry to fend off predators, and he looked around to see if there was a suitable spot to set up a makeshift camp. He listened for anything that might signal danger ahead, and froze as he heard the sudden sound of voices from the nearby trees.

The voices were raised in song, and were far too haunting and ethereal to be human.

Seth knew that he should turn and go back the way he came, but the beauty of those voices seemed to pull him forward. He crouched behind a clump of bushes, and his eyes widened with a mixture of fear and wonder at what he saw.

A crowd of tall, slim beings stood in a circle in the clearing before him – men, women and children with glorious, gauzy wings in every hue that could possibly be imagined. They seemed to be performing some kind of sacred rite, singing a song in tribute to three crowned personages in the centre of the circle; an older lady in bright scarlet robes who had a sheathed sword at her waist and held a shield embossed with arcane symbols, a woman of about Seth’s own age who wore silver armour and carried a tall, sharp-pointed spear, and a young man in glittering robes of sky-blue and gold who seemed to be several years Seth’s junior. 

Seth could hardly keep himself from trembling in sheer awe, for he knew who these people were from the moment he saw them. They were the Night-Fae, fairy guardians of the forest lands who only appeared in the human world at dusk and at nightfall, but few mortals had seen them and lived to tell the tale. As a child, Seth had heard many stories of the Night-Fae from his mother, and these mysterious creatures had always both terrified and fascinated him. He had never ventured far enough into the forest to even see traces of them, but now here he was, almost in the presence of the royal family themselves.

Torchlight flickered on the jewelled crowns and fearsome weapons of the mighty Queen and her fierce-eyed daughter, the Crown Princess. Seth admired their show of strength, and recalled his mother’s tales of how, unlike in the human world, women were the warriors of the Night-Fae and the men were the ones who dedicated their lives to being beautiful and graceful.

But it was the Queen’s son who Seth’s eyes kept coming back to, and he scarcely dared to breathe as he gazed, completely mesmerised, at the handsomest young man he had ever seen. Remembering how his mother had told him the oft-repeated legends of how the Night-Fae sometimes carried human children away with them to be their slaves, Seth could not help but think it would not be so terrible a fate to be enslaved by such a Prince. But Seth had not been a child for many years, and he had a sinking feeling that if he revealed himself to the Night-Fae, the ferocious warrior women would fall upon him with their swords and spears.

The Prince was taller than Seth, lithe but muscular, the warm dark-brown of his skin contrasting with the vivid hues of his clothing. His hair was braided into many rows and adorned with sparkling sapphires, and his wings were cobalt blue tinged with silver. Instead of grand and fearsome weapons he carried only a wreath of snow-white lilies in his hands. The sweet scent of the flowers’ perfume reached Seth’s nostrils as the Prince swayed to the rhythm of the fairy song. His eyes were bright and alert, appearing to be amber in colour, and every so often his attention wandered from the sacred ceremony and he scanned beyond the glade as if he were searching for something in the surrounding woods.

Seth’s heart almost stopped as the Prince’s gaze came to rest on the very clump of bushes where the frightened human hid.

Keeping himself as still as possible, Seth decided that it was time to leave and find himself a camp-site far from the clearing. As soon as the Prince looked away, Seth started to walk backwards with carefully slow steps; but before he turned at last to make his escape, he found himself dipping his hand into his pocket and taking out the dove he had carved. Placing it at the foot of a gnarled old tree just outside the glade, as if it were an offering to the royal family and a silent plea for forgiveness for his intrusion, Seth moved as quietly as he could through the forest and then fled like a man possessed till he found another glade where he could safely make himself a bed of fallen leaves for the night.

With his new broadcloth coat for a coverlet, and his parcels for a makeshift pillow, Seth fell into a fitful sleep.

And as he slept, he dreamed.

The glorious royal gentleman Seth had so admired stood before him, and his long, delicate fingers carded through Seth’s unruly hair. A bemused smile played about his lips, and he spoke in soft, deep tones that reminded Seth of distant rumblings of thunder that heralded an approaching storm.

“I am Arion, Prince of the Night-Fae, and I already know that you are called by the name of Seth, for I have watched you from the depths of the forest since you were a boy, strange but beautiful one. I saw you hiding in the woods tonight, and I crave to have you for my own. But since there are sacred laws in place when it comes to the taking of humans that must not be broken, even by royalty, I must ask for your consent. We do not steal humans as your people believe we do… will you come to my palace with me, and become my most treasured possession for the rest of your life? You will be well cared for, and want for nothing, dwelling with me always in the utmost luxury. But make haste – you must tell me yes or no before sunrise, or I must relinquish you forever.”

Before his heart could take another beat, Seth found himself crying out aloud, “Yes, my Prince! I am yours!” For there was nothing and nobody for Seth to return to in the mundane world, and the entrancing eyes and form of the Prince had stirred a desire within him that banished from his mind the simple joys of his everyday life, the carvings that he made and leaving scraps of food out for his animal friends. Although Seth somehow knew that this was but a dream, it was the sweetest he had ever had, and here at least he could admit his truest and most secret need, to belong to someone and be loved.

All too soon the vision of the Prince had faded, and sunlight touched upon Seth’s eyelids.

Seth tried to keep his eyes closed as long as he could, wanting the sweetness of the dream to remain. But the coverlet above him felt strangely softer, and the bed he lay upon no longer rustled like the heap of dry, dead leaves it was comprised of. Curiosity, and the soft cooing of a dove nearby, at last made him sit upright, and he gasped at the wondrous things he saw before him.

He was no longer on a bed of leaves out in the open, but in a splendid chamber, where he lay on a large four-poster bed with goose-down mattresses, fluffy pillows and coverings of green velvet. By the side of the bed was a tree that seemed to be made of solid silver with golden fruits, and on a branch right next to the window sat the most perfect dove Seth had ever laid his eyes on, gently lulling him from alarm into relaxation with her song. Seth knew from the tilt of her head and the expression on her face that she was the very dove he had carved from wood and gifted to the Prince, brought to life by Fae magic to reassure him that he would be safe.

Shadows with the forms of dark and faceless men began to appear upon the room’s white marble walls and draw closer to the bed; they pulled the velvety quilt and silk sheets away from Seth and carefully helped him to his feet. Seth allowed these unusual creatures, these shadow-men, to lead him to another magnificent room where he could bathe in warm water and adorn himself in the clothes laid out for him.

When Seth was clean at last and dressed in the silky white robes edged with a simple yet elegant pattern of gold thread, he hardly knew himself. The shadow servants had helped him to brush his hair and trim his beard, and looking in the full-length mirror on the wall he could not believe that the handsome reflection staring back at him was his own.

His hair now flowed unbound to his shoulders and was no longer a dull dirty brown, but a rich chestnut that contrasted with his tanned skin and the bright blue of his eyes. The delicate fairy-cloth of his new robes made his body, with its muscles well defined through years of toil but slightly too thin due to frequent lack of sufficient food, seem in perfect proportion. Seth wondered if this was how the Prince saw him, and his body began to stir with a strange arousal that only vanished when the shadow servants appeared again and guided him to a magnificent dining hall, where a feast of luscious fruit, soft bread rolls and other delicacies were laid out on silver plates and in crystal bowls for him.

Seth had never seen such a bounty of food before, and took his time to savour the banquet rather than gorging himself. A golden goblet stood beside his plate, and the shadow servants kept it filled with some kind of honey-flavoured beverage that made Seth’s head spin when he took his first sip. He decided to drink it slowly, alternating it with food so that he would not become drunk, but even so it made his skin glow with an odd sensation of heat and the arousal he had felt a little earlier returned. His cock had grown almost painfully erect, and he hoped that the shadowy servitors had not noticed what was happening to him.

When Seth had eaten his fill, one of the shadows stepped in front of the table. Bowing low, the figure motioned for Seth to rise and accompany him. Seth followed the shadow down a long corridor towards a bedchamber even more magnificent than the one he had awakened within. Its walls, instead of being marble, were all made of enormous polished mirrors. Beneath the massive arched window with its stained glass pane stood a huge, luxurious four-poster bed with hangings of crimson velvet, and beside the bed stood Prince Arion, looking even more desirable than when Seth had first laid eyes on him.

The shadow melted back into a wall as if he had never existed, and Seth was alone with the Prince.

Arion was completely naked save for diamonds braided into his hair. His wings were now a shimmering rich purple and his cock was even larger and harder than Seth’s. An amused smile played about his lips as he saw the awe and wonder in Seth’s eyes.

Unable to speak a single word, Seth fell to his knees and kissed Arion’s bare feet. His lips lingered over the long toes with their impeccably shaped and painted nails until he heard a barely suppressed chuckle and felt strong fingers entwined in his hair – not gentle and affectionate like in his dream, but pulling him upwards with a sharp ferocity so that Seth was now on his knees. He gasped at the pain, but said nothing as his eyes met the stern gaze of the Prince.

He was now level with the Prince’s swollen cock, and instinctively leaned forward to taste the tip with his tongue. Another soft laugh, and Arion’s hand was pushing Seth’s head forward, and Seth found himself taking the entire length deep into his throat. He almost choked on its thickness, but could not help moving his lips along the shaft to take more of that cock. The dizzying struggle for breath and the tantalising salty tang of pre-come, plus the heady effects of the drink he had sipped on earlier, made his whole body ache with a desire he had never felt before.

His efforts were slow and clumsy, but Arion was soon uttering small gasps and moans, spurring Seth on to suck harder and faster. All Seth wished to do from that moment on was to please and serve his new master, and for every part of him to belong to Arion. He felt the head of Arion’s cock pushing against the back of his throat, and although it almost made him faint for lack of breath and tears sprang into his eyes, he strove to make it go deeper, to yield himself completely.

“No!” a stern voice commanded, and Seth looked up to see a cruel glint in the Prince’s eyes. Seth uttered a despairing whimper as he pulled away, and Arion looked down at him, his face twisted in a mocking smile.

“You are mine now, Seth. You consented to belong to me, and now you are my slave for ever,” the Prince said, and one slim finger drew a line around Seth’s neck. Seth felt something cold and metallic form and begin to tighten around his throat, and fought to breathe again as the wall-mirrors revealed it to be a golden collar.

“If you obey and please me, you will be rewarded. Defy or disobey, and you will be punished. Do you understand?”

“Yes, my Prince,” Seth rasped as the collar released its grip at last. Arion gave a nod of satisfaction and seized Seth by the hair again, dragging him onto the bed.

Trying not to howl from the agony of the tugging at his scalp, Seth allowed himself to be positioned on his hands and knees and his beautiful new robes to be wrenched from his body as if they were merely rags. He fought to keep himself from trembling, knowing somehow what was to come.

The Prince knelt behind Seth and reached for a crystal bottle from beside the bed. Seth felt his cheeks being pulled apart and long, slim fingers spreading open the tight ring of muscle between them with oil. Seth’s heart was hammering with apprehension, but his cock seemed even more erect than before, if that were truly possible, and he dared not pull away. The fingers moved further into him, and he uttered a small moan as they found a sensitive part of him that made him ache inside with a strange ecstasy. All too soon they were removed, and Seth hissed as he felt them being replaced with the Prince’s cock, which felt even larger than it looked as it pushed into him, filling and claiming him in a single deep thrust.

Seth’s hands tightened on the bed’s velvet counterpane as the Prince fucked him with deliberate slowness that was by no means gentle. Arion’s fingers held Seth firmly by his slim hips, showing no mercy to his new slave’s virgin body and bruising his skin with the strength of his grip. As the Prince’s thrusts became faster and rougher, the collar around Seth’s neck began to tighten again, cutting off his harsh, ragged breaths and making Seth feel like he could collapse any moment.

Fighting the desire to wrest himself free from his master, Seth surrendered both to the huge cock that was now slamming into him and the gradual tightening and then releasing of the golden collar. The choking feeling terrified him, yet filled him with the strangest ecstasy that he had ever felt. With each releasing of the pressure, he opened himself to trust, and knew that Arion would not destroy so valued a possession as he had become.

“Yes, my handsome slave, you will always be mine,” the Prince whispered in Seth’s ear as one hand slid between Seth’s thighs to stroke his cock. “My precious plaything for all time… now come for me, while I still feel generous enough to let you!”

The collar clenched around Seth’s throat one last time and then vanished into thin air, leaving Seth free to cry out in complete bliss and agony as his seed spilled over the Prince’s caressing hand and the Prince climaxed within him. He fell upon the bed, limp and spent, and recovered his breath as his heartbeat began to slow to its normal rhythm.

Arion, with a much more kindly smile on his face this time, gathered Seth into his arms and placed a tender kiss upon his lips.

“Well done, beloved slave,” the Prince said, and pressed one finger to Seth’s left shoulder. “You have proved yourself worthy to be truly marked as mine, with something more permanent than a mere collar.”

A burning sensation stung Seth briefly, and his whole body tensed with shock. The mirrors now showed a vivid scarlet brand where the Prince’s fingertip had been, in the shape of a seated dove. 

A dove exactly like the one that Seth had carved and that the Prince had brought to life.

Seth’s breath hitched as if he still felt the imminent constriction of the collar. “Thank you,” he whispered, and true gratitude washed over him the moment he spoke those words. He knew beyond a doubt that although he was a slave, he was a treasured one, and that he would never be alone or lonely again.


End file.
